


sometimes failing, sometimes succeeding - dreams.

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coco!verse, Dating, Fluff, Harry Potter!AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Fuori di qui. Immediatamente. Entrambi.”<br/>“Signor Fortebraccio, come, cosa..?”<br/>“Harry, mi dispiace, sei licenziato.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes failing, sometimes succeeding - dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

"Fuori di qui. Immediatamente. Entrambi."  
"Signor Fortebraccio, come, cosa..?"  
"Harry, mi dispiace, sei licenziato."  
"Cosa? No, signore, la prego, davvero.."  
"Mi dispiace, ragazzo ma non posso continuare a chiudere un occhio per sempre. Stai bene, eh?"  
Uscì dal negozio, basito.  
Era stato licenziato. Era stato licenziato. Licenziato.  
Ed era tutta colpa di..  
"LOUIS!" Harry urlò nell'orecchio dell'amico.  
"Sono qua, non serve urlare." si lamentò l'interessato.  
"Non urlare un cazzo, mi hai appena fatto licenziare! Io ho bisogno di lavorare, al contrario di te!"  
"Stai facendo una scenata nel bel mezzo di Diagon Alley, dolcezza." fu la placida risposta.  
"E me ne dovrebbe fregare perché..?" chiese Harry, incredulo.  
"Perché non sta bene, non è decoroso" replicò pacato Louis.  
"Razza di coglione Purosangue, te lo metto io dove sta bene il tuo decoro! Che poi, tu! A fare una predica sul decoro! Ipocrita!" e, dopo aver informato mezza Diagon Alley di ciò, il riccio se ne andò in direzione della boutique di Madama McClan, schiumante di rabbia.  
Zayn stava serenamente lavorando a un abito da sera - meraviglioso, rosso fuoco, una cascata di paillette sul corpetto e un corto strascico - quando sentì la porta del negozio sbattere violentemente.  
Dal suo laboratorio sul retro, si precipitò in negozio, piuttosto irritato, ma ogni suo proposito di rimprovero si dissolse di fronte all'immagine del suo specie-di-ragazzo apparentemente sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Con un salto (decisamente atletico, la palestra Babbana dava i suoi frutti) superò il bancone e si precipitò da Harry, abbracciandolo contro il suo petto.  
Subito il mago più giovane si rilassò e mormorò qualcosa contro la stoffa della veste di Zayn.  
"Scusa tesoro, non ho capito. Che è successo?" gli sussurrò tra i ricci il moro.  
"Mmh Lou mi ha fatto licenziare." si lamentò Harry.  
"Cosa? Come?"  
"Ci ha chiuso in bagno, si è messo a gemere come una troia infoiata."  
"E Julian Fortebraccio si è rotto le palle di sentirvi "scopare" ogni volta che Lou viene a trovarti e ti ha cacciato" concluse Zayn.  
"Sì. Odio quell'idiota del tuo amico. Gli ho fatto una scenata pazzesca in mezzo alla strada." disse Harry, che in quel momento somigliava terribilmente a un bimbo capriccioso.  
"Fatto bene. Dovrà pregarci in ginocchio di perdonarlo." Zayn consolò il riccio.  
"Mpfh può fare cose più utili stando in ginocchio."  
"Porco."  
"Me l'hai servita su u piatto d'argento."  
"Passi troppo tempo con Louis, stai diventando una queen, tesoro."  
"Non è vero."  
"Sì."  
"No."  
"Sì."  
"No. E tu dovresti offrirmi un pompino per consolarmi, non metterti a discutere con me, specialmente quando sono in uno stato mentale così fragile." ribatté Harry.  
Zayn sospirò, rassegnato: "Perché invece non pensiamo a cosa farai adesso?"  
"Una bambolina voodoo di Lou da infilzare con gli spilli?"chiese a sua volta Harry.  
"Dai, seriamente, intendevo cosa farai con...la tua vita! L'appartamento, non puoi più pagare l'affitto, e devi mangiare e vivere e devi trovare un altro lavoro. A meno che non torni dai tuoi. Tornerai in Chesire?" Zayn parlava veloce, evidentemente preoccupato.  
Con voce rassicurante Harry disse: "Ehi, sshhh, certo che no! Io resto a Londra, il lavoro lo cerco, mi adatterò a qualunque cosa...tranquillo, eh?" e strinse più forte Zayn nel loro abbraccio.  
Il moro si staccò. "Okay," disse: "ma finché non lo trovi che fai? Devi trovare i soldi per vivere, non durerai molto."  
Harry tacque. Zayn chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo.  
"Ho i soldi che tenevo per andare in It-"  
"Vieni a vivere da me?"  
Harry si bloccò a metà frase, esterrefatto. Sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a ridere o a piangere, pensò Zayn.  
"Sei..sei serio?"  
"Molto." rispose Zayn: "E sono terrorizzato perché la mia bocca ha apparentemente una mente propria, indipendente e più intelligente di quella che formula i miei pensieri."  
Harry emise un singhiozzo di risata.  
"Wow. Sì. Oh cazzo, sto per avere un momento da checca isterica" disse il riccio.  
"Vai, fai pure.Così poso dare un po' di matto anch'io e ricattarti se minacci di dirlo in giro." Zayn rispose con una voce un po' roca e un mezzo sorriso, scosso.  
Harry quindi si lanciò addosso al moro, agganciandogli le gambe attorno alla vita e piantandogli baci rumorosi alternati con "Sì!" isterici ovunque arrivasse, mentre Zayn li faceva girare. Una volta calmati, scarmigliati, Harry - che praticamente vibrava di gioia - doveva chiedere: "Quindi adesso siamo ufficiali?"  
"A meno che tu non ti sia unito all'esercito Babbano a mia insaputa, nessuno dei due lo è. Oh lo so, pessima. Scusa dolcezza."  
"Dai, Zayn sono serio, cioè, voglio dire...Siamo, tipo, insieme ufficialmente?" il più piccolo chiese imbarazzato.  
"Intendi del genere "ti-presento-ai-miei?"  
"No, se non vuoi."  
"Non sono bravo. Cioè, in realtà, non lo so, non l'ho mai fatto, questa cosa di avere una relazione un minimo..seria? Stabile?"  
"Nemmeno io. Chi se ne frega."  
"Ha il potenziale di essere un disastro."  
"Oppure la cosa migliore della nostra vita."  
"Sì, te lo concedo."  
"Senti, dai, tanto siamo già esclusivi, cioè, io, almeno, non so, tu, magari.." Harry si impappinò, chiaramente a disagio.  
"Ehi, shh, non l'abbiamo mai detto, ma seriamente? Come faccio a scopare in giro? Mi hai rovinato per chiunque altro, sei troppo bravo. E grosso."  
"Le lusinghe ti faranno far strada, tesoro."  
"Ci provo, ok?"  
"Non chiedo altro."  
"Merlino, come mi sono ridotto a fare una cosa così mainstream? Sarai contento ora?"  
"Quasi, voglio un bacio."  
"Ma non dovevi non-chiedere altro?"  
"Ssh, stai buono e vieni qua."


End file.
